Conveyors comprising endless conveyor belts have long been used for transporting workpieces. There is often a need to transport workpieces from a first direction to a second direction, where the first direction and the second direction are not longitudinally extending from on another. Specialized turning belt conveyors are used to convey workpieces along different directions. However, the turning belt conveyors are adapted to workpiece having a small size.